


I'm Holding You Closer Than Most Because You Are My Heaven

by DaeguHoneyBoys



Series: Don't Let Me Fall [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, I Need U Era, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Tease, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, M/M, Random GOT7 appearances, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Yoongi and Jimin are kids, YugKook if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguHoneyBoys/pseuds/DaeguHoneyBoys
Summary: He hasn't even thought about love since his ex left and took their kids, that's all about to change when he knocks down one of the most gorgeous guys he has ever laid eyes on, so much for that trip to the supermarket.





	1. Oh Man, Holy Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me guys, this is my first fic and I tried my best. 2Seok and VMon are my two favorite underrated ships, I will go down with these ships. I hope you all enjoy

  Bitter, that's how he felt walking to the supermarket, it's been six months since SeokJin took the kids and left in the middle of the night. Did Jin seriously think Hoseok would be a better father to their twins than he was? Dammit Hoseok still acts like a kid himself for crying out loud. So much for 'Namjin forever' right?

   Namjoon scoffed, he was the best father he could have been; okay so maybe bringing the boys to the studio and letting them listen to the tracks he was working on wasn't his best idea. Five year old Yoongi had told Jin "fuck that I am just doing my thing," when Jin insisted he clean his room before going outside to play, Namjoon stood on the sidewalk laughing his Windex cleaner laugh for a solid ten minutes before continuing on his way.

  Namjoon continued walking before he recalled the memory of the parent teacher conference last year when four year old Jimin told his teacher "just play with your dick or something, try eating, its delicious," apparently Jimin didn't feel like taking a nap that afternoon. No doubt his boys were his pride and joy, the sunshine in his dark moments, his reason for existing.

  Too deep in his own thoughts Namjoon didn't notice the boy in front of him until they collided. Namjoon has refused to even consider dating again since SeokJin left, but looking at the boy on the cement under him, he suddenly changed his mind.

   "Yah get off of me you oaf," says the boy under him, quickly getting up Namjoon offers his hand to the other while staring at his flushed cheeks and hair fanned out across the sidewalk, "bless," was all that came out of Namjoon's mouth.


	2. You Owe Me a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and such, I love constructive criticism. Have any requests feel free to send them my way and I will do my best. Again I hope you all enjoy

   Namjoon wanted to just run and hide but then the stranger that he plowed into spoke again, "yah you're going to have to take me out on a date to make up for this." His mouth dropped open, he was reduced to a stuttering mess and began shaking his head wildly in agreement, Namjoon had agreed with no hesitation, he wanted, no needed to get to know this beautiful human better. The other turned to leave but instead stuck his hand out and uttered a name that would snatch Namjoon, completely changing his life forever, "Kim Taehyung." 

   Once again Nam was a stuttering fool in front of this definition of perfection, "III amm K-Kim Namjoon," it was now Taehyung's turn to be nervous because in front if him was THE Kim Namjoon, the most popular guy in the entire Arts Department, the best underground rapper in the circuit. 

   Gaining some confidence, Namjoon actually smirked "cat got your tongue babe?" Taehyung had to do a double take, where the hell did the shy Nam go? The one that was stuttering not even five minutes ago? Taehyung decided two could play this game as he stepped closer, whispering in the taller boy's ear "the only thing that's going to gave my tongue is you Mr. Kim," he made sure to add extra emphasis on his name. As he pulled back he noticed the boy in front of him visibly gulp and turning pink.

  Finally exchanging numbers, they went their separate ways, Namjoon even more distracted than before and Taehyung quickly calling his best friend, Jaebum to help him pick out the perfect outfit and to dye his blonde locks before his date with Namjoon tonight.


	3. Is This What Heaven Looks Like?!

   While at the supermarket Namjoon made a split decision to buy hair dye, he has every intention of having Taehyung drooling at the sight of him. Nam had to admit he was incredibly nervous about this date, he hasn't went on a date in six months, what was he supposed to wear? He knew it was time to call in the expert, his favorite brat and best friend, Jackson.

   In no time Jackson was standing in Namjoon's closet trying to find something that would knock the other boy on his ass the second he seen Namjoon and compliment the hair color his best friend chose at the store, "dude seriously why do you own the most boring wardrobe I've ever seen? You have the arms of a Greek god, show them off, suns out guns out Namjoon ah." The younger scoffed, leave it up to his hyung to insult him at the worst times.

   Suddenly his phone vibrated and seen Taehyung's name pop up on the screen as he read the message Namjoon swore he had a heart attack, "so big daddy where are you taking me? What do I need to wear?" Seriously they just met and the younger is already flirting like no tomorrow, after five minutes of staring at the screen he decided he needed to reply, "clothes obviously TaeTae and I'm not telling you, its a surprise kitten 


	4. I Just Ate Lunch but I Can't Swallow It Because of You

Namjoon had arrived at Taehyung's house five minutes early, but he couldn't wait to see the blonde haired god again. Jackson had decided that his outfit should be a black turtleneck, destroyed jeans to show off his thighs and red high top Converse to match his strikingly red hair. He had to admit he looked damn good and his plump lips made him feel extra seductive tonight.

Taehyung opened the door and he swears he couldn't breathe, in front of him was a red haired Namjoon in all black with wide eyes. Obviously both had the same idea after leaving each other on the street. Namjoon's heart stopped the second Tae opened the door, he could have swore that the other was a blonde this afternoon, but here he is with the most beautiful hair he's ever seen with a white button up shirt and the tightest leather pants, could Taehyung even breathe in those pants? Damn he looked good though

 

"You know if you two took a picture of each other it'd last longer. I'm Jaebum by the way, this brat's best friend." Namjoon quickly shook his hand and turned back to Taehyung, "so Kitten are you ready to have your mind blown?" In the distance, he swore he heard Jaebum groaning but he ignored it, taking Tae's hand in his and leading him to the car. 

Thankfully the silence wasn't awkward, halfway through the drive Taehyung asked if he could connect his phone to the Bluetooth radio, the first song he played was something called Cypher PT 3, he looked over to see his date jumping around and rapping along perfectly. He chuckled which seemed to catch the other's attention, he was suddenly blushing and stopped his antics, "oh please no don't stop, you looked cute," Namjoon rushed out, he felt bad that Tae stopped and sat still the rest of the ride.


	5. Oh My God My Heart Feels Oh My God Oh My God!

     Six months ago Jin never thought he'd be laying on the couch snuggled up with his twins on his chest and  Hoseok in his lap sleeping. Six months ago his life had been a mess, constantly balancing his children and work while Namjoon sat in that studio doing God knows what. Jin sighs deeply, his relationship with Namjoon had been amazing, they were together for six years, had adopted the boys from the foster home and were in the process of buying a house, but then Jin's entire world fell apart little by little and Namjoon wasn't willing to help pick up the pieces.

   It didn't take Yoongi and Jimin long to get used to the idea of living with Hoseok, hell they adored him the minute Jin decided it was okay to introduce his babies to him. Hoseok absolutely adored the boys, he spent a lot of time playing in their room with them or taking them to the park when it was warm, he cuddled closer into SeokJin trying his best not to wake Jimin and Yoongi, the last thing Jin needed was the boys waking up after they had been fussy all day. 

    Looking at all three of his boys curled up on him, SeokJin couldn't help but smile, everything seemed more than perfect, he had even heard from Jackson that Joonie was finally getting back out there and had a date tonight, he was happy for his ex truly. He knew Nam had took it hard when he took the boys and left with no notice, but Jin had to do what was best for his children, Namjoon was only around when he wasn't working on new tracks or out at the bar with his friends, completely ignoring his family at home, partying until sun up.

     Hoseok was more than surprised to see that he was in his and Jin's bed instead of on the couch cuddling with his babies, Jin hyung must have moved me after the boys woke up Hoseok realized when he could hear Jimin screaming as Yoongi seemed to be tickling his brother. Hoseok couldn't help but smile, he loved those two more than words could describe.


	6. I'm Sorry My Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but did y'all see Youngjae's selca? I've been snatched yet again

Flashback:   
Jin finally got the boys down for their nap and was beginning to make dinner when his phone rang, "hello?" Jin said then there was a long silence until the caller finally spoke up "Hyung..." Silence, SeokJin knew that voice, he grew up hearing that voice every day, the voice that wasn't much for honorifics, not that Jin cared, that was his baby brother, Jin's pride and joy.

"Kookie what's wrong? You have never called me hyung before, talk to me baby boy." Jungkook didn't know what to say, he was still processing the events that happened, but taking a shaky breathe he said something that would utterly destroy the elder, "Jinnie, its mom and dad, they a-aree dd-ead, oh my god," Jin heard the most heartbreaking sob from the other line as he fell to his knees, knife clattering to the kitchen floor. He couldn't believe it, their mother had been his whole world, "J-Jinnie it was dad, I came home early and he was beating her, there was blood everywhere, he smashed her head into the bookcase and dropped her, HOW COULD HE KILL OUR MOTHER?!" Jungkook roared. Shakily Jin ran a hand through his hair, "Jungkook ah what did you do?" SeokJin wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, he had been on the receiving end of their father's fists until he moved out, but he never raised a hand to Kookie, Jin wouldn't allow it.

"Jinnie I stabbed him with a broken beer bottle, he's never hit us or mom before, why now? She didn't deserve this..." A sob tore through SeokJin, no not his baby boy, not his baby brother, this can't be real, but he knew deep down it was painfully real. "Kookie I'm on my way to Busan in ten minutes, where are you?" There was no way that Jin was letting Kookie deal with this on his own, hell would freeze over before he abandoned his brother again.

After five minutes of silence, there was a heavy sigh as Jungkook said "I'm in that abandoned pool in the woods, the place we used to come to when we had days just the two of us, you don't have to come hyung, I can handle this." Like hell you can SeokJin thought, the boy was calling him hyung for fucks sake, did he really think he was going to go through this alone? "You never walk alone Kookie, this hyung won't let you, now stay your ass where you're at, I'm on my way."


	7. Maybe I Can Never Fly But You'll Never Walk Alone

Flashback:  
     It had taken SeokJin maybe an hour to get to Busan, another thirty minutes to get to Jungkook, when he did he swore his heart stopped because laying on a dirty mattress in the middle of an empty pool was his baby boy, the little brother he had taken care of all his life until he ran away to Ilsan to be with Namjoon. There was blood all over Jungkook's clothes, his hair was disheveled like he spent hours just running his hands through it which he tended to do when he was stressed or upset. That's all it took to get Jin running towards the pool, not even using the ladder, just jumping in and pulling his brother into his arms as fast as he could. He could feel Jungkook shaking in his arms, he could feel his shirt being soaked by his tears but his shirt was the least of his worries right now.

   "Its alright Kookie, hyung is here, I've got you, just breathe baby boy." He was doing his best to keep it together for the younger but it was proving difficult the more he listened to the sobs wracking through his brother, God he'd give anything to switch places, to take this burden away from the 18 year old. "Jungkookie you're going to be fine okay? I'll take care of this and you, have you spoken to the police yet?" Jin felt the younger nod his head, "yeah Jinnie, I called them and they took my statement, they are going to do an investigation, I'll probably go to jail." Jin froze, he knew he should've pushed harder for Jungkook to go to Ilsan with him, he never should have left him.

  "Hyung said he'll deal with it, I'll call a lawyer and have him come here tonight, you won't go to jail Kooks." Somehow Jungkook doubted the elder's words but he kept his doubts to himself, he truly didn't deserve such an amazing hyung, but he was grateful.

   Hoseok was in Busan quicker than Jin could say do you know annyeonghaseyo? The two had went to school together and were friends until college made them lose contact, however he was literal sunshine even for a lawyer and seemed to know just the right words and to say to make both SeokJin and Jungkook feel more at ease considering the circumstances. 

   Namjoon called later that night to see how his boyfriend was holding up but he was in no mood to comfort a crying Jin, needless to say that upset Jin even more so he cut off his phone and headed to Hoseok's hotel room to catch up and get completely drunk off his ass for the first time in three years.


	8. I Don't Wanna Be Lonely, Just Wanna Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright enough angst let's get back to Taehyung and Namjoon and see how the date is going yeah?

Finally Namjoon pulled up to the restaurant just as Taehyung finished the most exciting version of Bermuda Triangle he had ever seen, he has never been this impressed with someone's rapping.

Taehyung had gotten over the initial embarrassment of Namjoon seeing him 'perform' in the car, he didn't even know why he was so nervous about this date, he is Kim fucking Taehyung for crying out loud, the boy that could have any boy or girl on their knees in seconds with just one glance.

Looking over at his date, Nam seen Tae smiling from ear to ear at the sight of the restaurant in front of him, it was his absolute FAVORITE place to eat and they had the best pizza in Ilsan. "Bless, Kim Namjoon you are perfect, I love pizza." Namjoon couldn't help it, he was suddenly smiling so hard you could see his dimples, "Kitten I'm glad you love pizza, its also my favorite" Namjoon said as he opened the door.

Walking into the restaurant they sat in a back booth to have some privacy and peace so they could get to know one another without the noise. They decided on ordering three different types of pizza because apparently Tae could finish off an entire large pizza on his own. Namjoon was more than happy to let Taehyung do all the talking, he looks like a model, he acts like a puppy but ooo god dammit he has the voice of a stallion, bless, Namjoon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tae's question until he was snapping his fingers in front of his face and saying "hey there big daddy I know I'm pleasing to look at but I'd like you to answer my question," Taehyung couldn't help but laugh, the boy in front of him was way too cute for his own good.

An hour into their date and Namjoon was hooked on Tae's every word and watched him in awe as he devoured an entire pizza by himself, still trying to speak with his mouth full of food and Nam knew that should've disgusted him but all he could think was how cute the younger boy was. "Me and Kookie used to go out for pizza all the time in Busan, pizza is my second favorite thing to have in my mouth." At the mention of Jungkook, the elder looked at Taehyung, "you know Jungkookie?" Namjoon casually said like he didn't miss the kid and Tae would be lying if he said he wasn't a slight bit curious about the nickname Namjoon used, "well I lived in Busan for six years, I met Jungkook freshman year and we have been best friends since. Is that a problem hyung?" Taehyung fiddled with his hands as he waited for Joonie to answer.

"Jungkook, god that's a name I haven't heard in months, he is my ex boyfriend's brother," Namjoon glanced at the younger who had an unreadable expression on his face, they sat in silence for ten minutes before either one said anything, "doesn't he remind you of a baby bunny?" Namjoon asked with a huge smile.

Taehyung laughed and agreed in between breaths, Namjoon could've died happy hearing his date laugh, it was cuter than Jungkookie's bunny smile, he wanted to hear the younger's laugh forever. I'm already whipped and it's only the first date Namjoon thought as he stared at Taehyung's boxy smile.


	9. Our Feline Companions Are Well on Their Way to World Domination

     Namjoon realized he didn't want this night to end yet, he wanted to spend more time with Taehyung. He had to admit that blue suddenly became his favorite color the second Taehyung had opened the door, blue had never looked so good to Namjoon before.

   "Um so do you want to come back to my place? I have movies and a dog." Namjoon turned pink while rushing out his question but he noticed the excited look in Tae's eyes, "BOI did you just say you have a dog? Let's go you headass, you should've totally mentioned the dog earlier." Taehyung ran out of the restaurant leaving behind a stunned Namjoon, wow Kitten not like I have to pay first or anything, I'm going to be replaced by my own dog Namjoon thought as he went to the register to pay for their meal. When he walked out he seen an impatient Taehyung tapping his foot against the pavement and he couldn't help but pull his phone out and snap a picture of the moment.

   It took ten minutes to get from the restaurant to Namjoon's apartment, okay so maybe he had been speeding but Tae was so excited to see his dog that he didn't have it in him to keep the younger waiting any longer. The minute he parked the car Taehyung was out and running until he realized he didn't exactly know which way to go, "yah could you walk any slower? There's a dog in there waiting to be loved and I am here to give it some lovin' Kim Namjoon." Note to self Kim Taehyung is literally the most impatient human being, do not keep him waiting Namjoon thought as he locked his car.

   "JOONIE OMG YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR DOG WAS A LITERAL BALL OF FLOFF." The younger yelled so loud that Namjoon was 100% sure he just woke up the entire apartment complex at this rate, he had a goofy smile on his face regardless of how loud Taehyung was being right now. "TaeTae are you replacing me with my own dog already? Come here I want to cuddle." As the younger turned around to get a look at the other he noticed the expression on Nam's face, I can die happy, Kim Namjoon is deadass pouting right in front of me, lemme go cuddle his cute ass Taehyung thought quickly, still holding the dog he pulled Namjoon to the huge couch and settled them all comfortably before speaking, "let's watch a movie hyung, I'm not quite ready for this to end."


	10. You Eat, I'll Be Full Just Seeing You Eat

   It was their anniversary so Hoseok being the amazing boyfriend he is decided he was going to cook a nice dinner for his Jinnie. Hoseok had already sent Jungkook out with Jimin and Yoongi, giving him enough money to do whatever they wanted for a few hours. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he really can't cook.

   SeokJin had been working his ass off for the last few days and he felt like he was going to go crazy if he had to stay here for another minute, all he wanted was to go home and cuddle with his boys and Hoseok. I'm making good use of Hobi's foot fetish when I get home, he is going to give me a long foot massage Jin thought as he finished restocking his pantry and washing the dishes before leaving.

   It was quiet when he walked in the front door which was unusual considering it was a Friday night so Jiminie and Yoongi didn't have a bedtime. Walking further into their apartment Jin noticed how dark the apartment was they can't all be asleep its only 7pm, what the hell is going on? He began to get worried the more he walked until finally reaching the dining room to see flower petals and candles scattered around the room, as he looked up he seen his boyfriend dressed in tight jeans and black shirt with a deep v line to expose his chest that SeokJin absolutely loved to touch.

   "Hoseokie what's going on? Where's the boys? Where's Jungkook? Stop staring at me with that stupid smirk and answer me or so help me I'll bend you over that table right now Hobi." Jin was breathless by time he finished his rant and noticed that his headass boyfriend really had the audacity to laugh at him, "Love bug take off your coat, sit down and have dinner with me, we have some alone time. Happy anniversary Jinnieboo." Jin inwardly cringed, since when did Hoseok start using cute pet names? What has Hoseok done? What did he break this time? I swear if he broke another one of my mother's antique plates his ass is mine, Jin's thoughts were everywhere as he sat down across from his Hobi.


	11. Can't You See I'm Concentrating on Eating?

   The last few days at the restaurant had been so hectic that he was starting to question if opening his own restaurant was even a good idea. Coming home to find out that Hoseok had cooked an entire meal was a surprise, but it was a pleasant one.  
     
    Click, click. Jin heard a series of clicks and he looked up to see that his boyfriend was taking pictures of him eating, "yah what do you think you're doing?" Jin practically yelled but did that stop Hoseok from taking more pictures? Of course not, he loved watching his boyfriend eat, he has the best facial expressions when he finds something he likes, not to mention Jin yells YAHHHH with every bite.

  Hoseok was nervous, his palms were sweaty and he felt like he'd throw up if he ate anymore. He quietly pushed his plate away and went to go get the bottle of wine, why can't I do this? We've known each other our entire lives, the boys love me, Kookie seems to like me well enough considering, and I know without a doubt Jinnie loves me. Stop being a coward and just do it Jung Hoseok, he couldn't stop his thought process until he felt Jin come up behind him and wrap his arms around him, softly kissing behind his ear. "Hoseokie what's bothering you? You've been quiet all through dinner and you look pale, baby talk to me." Hoseok knew he needed to do it now or he'd lose his courage.


	12. Yah Why Are You the One Crying?!

Hoseok took a deep breathe and turned around in Jin's arms "Jinnie let's get back to the dining room yeah?" Taking SeokJin's hand in his, he lead them back to the dining room and had to remind himself to breathe.

Tears were already forming in his eyes as he got down on one knee still holding Jin's hand. "SeokJin hyung, Jinnie boo, my baby, I know its only been six months but we've known each other our entire lives, we were best friends, still are, fuck I'm so nervous, you are the light of my life, the sun and stars, I want to grow old with you, raise the boys with you, you have had my heart since the minute I laid eyes on you, Kim SeokJin will you marry me?" Jin was stunned, his eyes looking down at Hoseok, mouth wide open, he swears he stopped breathing.

"Of course I'll marry you, yah why are you the one crying? I'm the one being proposed to, get up here and kiss me you oaf." Jin couldn't help but chuckle watching his now fiancé scramble up off the floor to give him what he wanted. Now Jin put two and two together, this is why the kids were out with their Uncle Kookie, this is why Hoseok tried his hand at cooking, shit he is so perfect, bless Jin thought as he pulled Hobi into a kiss.

The kiss was slow and passionate, the oppopsite of their chaste kisses in the morning before leaving for work. Hoseok felt himself smiling into the kiss, he was relieved that Jin had said yes, god how did I get so lucky? I don't think this day could get any better Hoseok thought as he kissed SeokJin.


	13. I Rap and You Get Turned On By My Tongue Technology

   Namjoon had invited Taehyung to one of his biggest underground rap battles of the year, he has never invited anyone to come see him perform not even Jackson and he is his best friend, this was a huge event.  
     
   Its been a couple weeks since their first date and neither one has had the nerve to make things official yet even though they've been on several dates since then and text every single day. To say Taehyung was getting frustrated wasn't the right word, he was extremely annoyed, am I that annoying? Have I done something he doesn't like? I thought he would have asked me to be his boyfriend by now Tae's thoughts were everywhere when his phone started ringing.

   "Hello?" Tae hadn't paid attention to who was calling so when he heard Namjoon's voice he jumped and got nervous. "Kitten meet me in the park. I want to take you out for ice cream" Namjoon replied, smiling when he heard his Kitten screech on the other line, someone was obviously excited about ice cream. Thirty minutes later they were walking hand in hand on the beach, enjoying their ice cream cones, Tae decided he'd rather go to the beach than the park and Namjoon certainly wasn't going to tell him no.

  "Do you want to go on a date with me after the show? Jackson is bringing Mark and I don't want to third wheel," Namjoon asked shyily as he finished off his ice cream cone. "OMG you've had to third wheel with Markson too? They make me wanna throw up with all their affection, ugh they are definitely soulmates though," Taehyung rushed out, he forgot that Nam's best friend was Jackson Wang.

  After agreeing that Namjoon would pick Taehyung up before the King of the Underground rap battle they went their separate ways. Damn time to dye my hair again, I need to call Jaebum.


	14. Do Your Best

"Seriously what the fuck Tae? We just dyed your hair, if it wasn't for the fact that you have the hair of a poodle you'd be bald by now," Jaebum scolded as he was dyeing his best friend's hair for the third time this month. Taehyung scoffed as he looked up from his phone and said "listen I've been bald since the second Kim Namjoon knocked me over on the street now be a good little puppy and I might reward you later yeah?" This is going to be fun Taehyung thought as he smirked at the flustered Jaebum whose cheeks were now a pretty pink color.

Namjoon had another thirty minutes before he had to pick up Tae and he still hasn't decided what to wear, he's never had this problem before, maybe Jackson was right when he said Nam had a boring wardrobe. He eventually went with his leather pants that showed off his ass paired with a sleeveless shirt, suns out guns out right? Namjoon thought as he pulled the shirt on, deciding to leave his hair alone he pulled on a hat and began tying up his black combat boots.

Fifteen minutes later Tae heard his doorbell ring, Jaebum had left after he finished Taehyung's hair but not before wrapping his arms around the other's waist and whispering "go get 'em tiger," leaving a flustered Tae standing in his bathroom. Sure Jaebum and Tae had fooled around a time or two, still do from time to time, but this was the first time JB had ever made a move instead of it being Tae to provoke the older. He finally made it to the door, mouth dropping when he seen the most delicious sight in front of him, here on his front porch was a whole Kim Namjoon in tight leather pants and a sleeveless shirt, god damn Taehyung thought as he grabbed his jacket and followed the other to his car.


	15. Make a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get smutty folks, hold on tight it's about to be a wild ride huehue

   Its been three months since Taehyung and Namjoon made it official and Nam hadn't been this happy since SeokJin. Namjoon was on his way home from the studio when he got a call from Taehyung asking him to come over, his voice sounded strange so being the amazing boyfriend he is Namjoon stopped and picked up some medicine for him.

   From the pharmacy to Tae's apartment was only a five minute walk, Tae had given him a key last week so he unlocked the door and heard a series of grunts and moans, I swear if he called me over just to make me watch porn with him again I'll kill him Namjoon thought as he walked back to where the noises were coming from. He walked into Taehyung's bedroom and found that his boyfriend was in fact not watching porn but thrusting into his best friend Jaebum.

  "Are you fucking a duck?!" Namjoon yelled, finally Tae and JB realized they had a visitor but that didn't stop Tae from angrily thrusting into Jaebum once again before responding to an angry Namjoon, "No I'm not fucking a duck Namjoon, I'm fucking a Jaebum, now take off your clothes and come join us." Taehyung demanded, a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Nam while continuously thrusting into his best friend.

   Namjoon was frozen but the more he watched the pair on Taehyung's bed the more he realized he was getting turned on. "And here I thought I was going to be the dominant one in this relationship" Namjoon muttered to himself as he slowly began undressing, at that he heard Jaebum chuckle from under Tae, "yeah I thought the same thing but tiger here proved me wro-" was all Jaebum managed to squeak out before Taehyung started plowing into him with a breathtaking pace.

   "Taehyung you're gonna break Jaebum, slow the hell down he can't breathe" Namjoon rushed out as he joined the two on the bed. He got behind Tae and slowly began kissing his boyfriend's neck, even though he was covered in sweat, Taehyung slowed his movements to where he was just teasing Jaebum at this point causing the other to whimper and whine under him. "Shhh now puppy, daddy will get back to you soon enough, how about getting up here and showing Namjoon hyung some love for his birthday yeah?" Taehyung spoke softly to Jaebum, barely a whisper as his boyfriend wordlessly attacked his neck. 

  "Happy birthday babe" Taehyung and Jaebum said at the same time, making Namjoon chuckle against Taehyung's neck. "Happy birthday indeed kitten, I should be angry, I should bend you over and show you who you belong to right now, but god this is so hot" Namjoon breathlessly said as he moved to tease both Jaebum and Taehyung at the same time.


	16. Do It With Your Mouth

      
  It didn't take Taehyung long to get control back from Namjoon, turns out all he had to do was blow in his ear and the older turned into a whimpering mess beneath him and Jaebum. Taehyung had had his fair share of threesomes in the past but this one was different, feelings were involved and he wanted to make the night special for his boyfriend.

  Taehyung laid on his back and instructed Namjoon to do the same while he looked at Jaebum with a hungry look in his eyes, "I want you to take us both at the same time, think you can handle it?" Taehyung asked softly. Jaebum gave him a look and started to get himself ready but clearly the message got lost in translation between the two because he had this cute lost puppy look on his face. "Babe stop thinking about it so hard, take us both" Taehyung instructed as he leaned up to kiss Jaebum hoping to persuade him a bit.

   "How do I do that?" Jaebum asked nervously, he couldn't possibly see how Tae expected him to take them both with them laying side by side. Namjoon chuckled a bit and sat up to ruffle JB's hair, "Baby boy I think TaeTae means with your mouth." Tae and Nam both had to bite back laughter when they seen the lightbulb go off in the other's head.

   Jaebum leaned over and started pressing light kisses up Namjoon's thighs, lightly blowing his breath over the spots he kissed causing the other to shiver in delight. Taehyung was content watching his best friend pleasure his boyfriend as he lazily began to stroke himself at the sight in front of him. Namjoon couldn't help the inhumane growl that came out his throat when Jaebum inched closer and closer to his throbbing erection, replacing the ghost kisses with faint licks on his upper thigh and creating hickeys all over his thighs as he moved closer. God damn I'm not going to last if he keeps this up Namjoon thought to himself slightly impatient with JB's slow pace. 

    Taehyung was still stroking himself when he felt Jaebum run a hand up his thigh and pin his wrist to the bed while he had a mouthful of his boyfriend's dick. This hyung yah looks like I'll have to remind someone who his master is later Taehyung thought as he watched Namjoon beg Jaebum for more, Jaebum had his other arm holding down Namjoon's waist further adding to the teasing every time the other tried to buck his hips to get a better angle, Namjoon was reduced to a whimpering mess yet again. Jaebum knew Namjoon was close but he wasn't going to allow him to cum just yet, he wanted both Namjoon and Taehyung to finish at the same time. With a pop, Jaebum lifted his mouth off Namjoon's now aching erection, smirking as he heard the cry leave Namjoon's lips as he turned to Taehyung.

  Namjoon was so close and Jaebum just stopped and he was trying to come down from cloud nine when he looked over to see the older mercilessly going down on his boyfriend, can this friend even breathe? Holy he- Namjoon's thoughts were halted when he felt Jaebum's mouth on him again along with Taehyung's dick still shoved down Jaebum's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive us Father Louis Williams Suga Adams the Third for we have sinned but what sweet sin it was


	17. You Lovin' the Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Sayeth thee name

    "Did you think you were gonna get away with that stunt earlier hyung?" Taehyung asked as he stroked the inside of the older's thighs, his voice deeper and huskier than normal. Jaebum was whimpering and softly moaning each time both boys would touch him at the same time, their attacks unrelenting and not allowing Jaebum to breathe, not even giving a warning before both had managed to thrust into Jaebum at the same time causing him to literally growl at the friction. "What the hell? Couldn't you have told me before you both stuck your dicks in me? I thought this was about Namjoonie not me" Jaebum panted out causing the other two to halt and laugh for five minutes before picking up their pace and thrusting into Jaebum like their lives depended on it. 

   Namjoon was surprised at how easily him and Tae fit despite how tight the other was and how easy it was to match paces without saying a word, he was on cloud nine and wasn't planning on coming down any time soon, that was until he felt JB lean down and start lazily sucking hickeys onto his collarbone, at that Namjoon couldn't help but moan as the other continued his attack on his neck. Without warning Taehyung grabbed a fistful of Jaebum's hair slightly yanking him to sit up right with this back pressed against Taehyung's front and started kissing behind his ear, "be a good boy and ride us, show us who you belong to baby" Taehyung whispered in the other's ear as he completely stopped his thrusts. 

  Jaebum slowly started to move up and down, trying to adjust to the new position and find a rhythm when he felt a hand touch his erection and lazily pump him, he looked down to see Namjoon's hand around him while Namjoon smirked up at him, clearly enjoying the view and new angle Taehyung had put them in. Taehyung added his hand to Namjoon's and they both started stroking JB as he rode them like no tomorrow having gotten comfortable with a pace and rolling his hips down every once in awhile causing the other two to groan in pleasure at the same time, it wasn't long after Tae added his hand that JB came all in their hands and on Namjoon's stomach. He watched as both took their fingers into their mouth's cleaning them of the mess JB made which only turned the other on more as he sped up and scratched up and down Namjoon's chest.

  "Babe slow down I'm not gonna last much longer like this" Namjoon panted out but that didn't stop JB from speeding up until he felt both of the boys finish in him, finally stopping when he rode out his own orgasm yet again. All three were breathless and collapsed on the bed beside each other, lazily kissing every once in awhile until they all fell asleep cuddled up and sweaty. Best birthday ever Namjoon thought as he pulled the other two closer and drifted off to sleep.


	18. I Need Your Love Before I Fall

   The next morning Namjoon was the first one to wake up when he felt Jaebum and Taehyung curl up impossibly close to his chest, he had to admit it wasn't such a bad sight to wake up to the both of them today. Flashbacks of the night before had Namjoon turning red, still not believing it actually happened but he wasn't regretting it, it was one of the best nights of his life. 

  Taehyung was the next one to wake up, pulling his boyfriend closer to him as he too recalled the events from last night. Truthfully he had expected Namjoon to be pissed when he walked in on them going at it like rabbits, but he was incredibly accepting of the whole situation. Who knew this hyung would have a kinky side, kitten likes Taehyung thought as he pressed lazy kisses to Nam's neck causing the other to groan and wake up Jaebum. "Trying to go for round four Kitten?" Namjoon breathed out as he flipped Taehyung onto his back.

  After some lazy kisses and a heated make out session between the trio they moved to the kitchen where JB started making breakfast, Namjoon offered to help but the other two were worried he'd burn the house down or break a plate again so they sent him to the living room while they cooked, well more like Jaebum cooked and Taehyung smacked his ass every so often or pressing a kiss to the back of the older's neck. About the fourth kiss in a frustrated JB turned around to back Taehyung against the table with a lustful glint in his eyes, "Taehyungie keep it up and it'll be me and Nammie that'll have you bent over this table screaming our names, is that what you want Kitten?" Jaebum whispered in the other's ear, adding unnecessary moans and kisses to rile the younger up, "oh how the tables have turned baby" Jaebum laughed as he called Namjoon into the kitchen so they could eat, Taehyung was still standing at the table, his cheeks a flushed pink.


	19. Click Clack to the Bang, Fuck You and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've had some smut let's check in on our other favorite headass couple

"Okay so we should probably finish up the guest list and figure out how much food we need" SeokJin said as they sipped their morning coffee, to say wedding planning was stressful was an understatement. They had both come up with a list of guests the night before but felt like they were still forgetting some people when Hoseok asked "what about Taehyung and Namjoon? Don't give me that look, its just a suggestion." Hoseok rarely seen Jin angry but he had single handedly managed to piss his fiancé off so much that he was red.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, AFTER ALL NAMJOON PUT YOONGI AND JIMIN THROUGH?!" SeokJin yelled so loud he probably woke up the entire apartment complex but Hoseok was unaffected, he didn't see an issue with the suggestion considering they were all civil with one another. "SeokJin he didn't put the boys through anything, that was you or did you forget that YOU were the one who took the kids and left without even an ounce of warning to them or Namjoon, sure they run around yelling his most vulgar lyrics but he is their father too or did you forget that? They haven't seen him since you left, the boys and Namjoon don't deserve that." Hoseok rarely brought up the way his fiancé left Namjoon but he was not going to sugar coat it anymore just because Jin wanted to be GroomZilla. 

He took a deep breathe and realized how right Hoseok was but he didn't want to admit it, sure Nam was awful at comforting people and wasn't really involved in the legal process that helped keep Jungkook out of prison and he was always in that damn studio, but it had been Jin that ripped the boys away from their other father without a word, he was to blame for Namjoon not being able to see his kids, he was ashamed of himself. "Could you two not? I'm trying to sleep and you're going to wake up Jimin" Jungkook said as he walked out his bedroom carrying a grumpy Yoongi. They both felt guilty having woke up one of their kids and gave Jungkook their debit card to take both of the kids out to breakfast and the swimming pool for a few hours.

The minute the three left the apartment Hoseok turned to face SeokJin with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "now why don't you use that pretty little mouth of yours for something other than talking babe?" They hadn't gotten past heated make out sessions and SeokJin was caught off guard by the request but he made no effort to move from his spot. 

"Did you just assume that I, a whole top enthusiast was going to submit and blow you?" SeokJin said, chuckling at the end, Hoseok on the other hand had this look in his eyes and he was not laughing, in fact he was dead serious. "If you mean to tell me that Namjoon let you top, I'm sorry sweetheart but you've been caught in a lie, I've slept with Namjoon before and I know for a fact he doesn't let anyone top." Hoseok and Namjoon had been fuck buddies back in high school and that had been the best four years of Hoseok's life, even though he was a top enthusiast as well he couldn't help but submit to Namjoon when he basically fucked him into the mattress. 

"When the hell did you sleep with Namjoon?" Jin asked as he looked up from the guest list . "Calm down, it was in high school before you two even realized each other existed, now enough talking, get on your knees SeokJin" Hoseok demanded, this dominant side was turning the older on more than he'd like to admit.


	20. He's a Lawyer, Of Course He Has Handcuffs

  SeokJin finally got down on his knees after making sure he littered Hoseok's neck with hickeys, but suddenly Hoseok went to their room leaving a stunned Jin on the kitchen floor, he returned not long after and he wasn't empty handed this time. He quickly bent down behind SeokJin and put handcuffs on him, where did he even get these from? SeokJin thought as Hoseok came back to stand in front of him, "SeokJin hyung I will be in control of this, now are the handcuffs too tight?" Hoseok asked in a husky whisper that further turned the older on so he just nodded but not before saying "my name is not SeokJin, it is Jin" but Hoseok was not having any of his back talk, "is that the name your mama gave you? No I think not, she named you SeokJin and that's what I'm calling you, now stand up and turn around, you must be punished for talking back" Hoseok demanded, helping Jin off the floor.

  Hoseok started running his hand up and down Jin's thigh before he landed a rough smack to the other's left cheek, Jin hadn't expected his punishment to be spankings but he wasn't exactly complaining either when he felt another smack on his right cheek and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "Start counting or I'll just prolonge the punishment" Hoseok said as reached up to pull Jin's hair  causing the other to groan.

  At some point SeokJin had lost count and found himself in their bedroom on his knees giving Hoseok the best blowjob he possibly could. Hoseok knew he was close and he wasn't ready to finish yet as he pulled the other off his erection and unlocked the cuffs just to throw Jin on the bed. Jin took that chance to rub his wrists and get some feeling back in his arms, but that was short lived. Hoseok produced some rope out of the drawer and leaned over Jin to tie his wrists to the bed posts, "you won't be allowed to touch yourself or touch me, don't pull against the restraints to hard or you'll hurt yourself" Hoseok instructed as he started placing kisses down Jin's neck. 

  In no time Hoseok had SeokJin prepped and ready to go, he lined himself up with the other's entrance and without warning thrusted into Jin, giving him a second to adjust before he started picking up his pace. It didn't take long for Jin to be a whimpering mess under Hoseok, crying out his name with each thrust, desperately trying to pull against the restraints so he could rake his fingers down the other's back who was pounding into him as hard as he could. Jin knew he could finish untouched if Hoseok kept up his pace but suddenly there was a hand on his aching erection, pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts, the overstimulation making Jin's moans even louder than before. Damn maybe I should've soundproofed these walls, we are going to get a noise complaint Hoseok thought as he sped up his pace impossibly faster before his hips stuttered and he had filled Jin.

  He untied SeokJin's wrist, allowing him to get feeling back into his arms and to catch his own breath before starting up another round, he was determined that he wasn't stopping until Jin was sore and had a thoroughly fucked out look on his face. After having a quick snack, they were back at it like rabbits and much to Jin's surprise Hoseok let him top this time bless this man and his magical dick Jin thought as he rode Hoseok like no tomorrow. It didn't take long for SeokJin to finish untouched with Hoseok following not long after him. Pleased to see the fucked out look on Jin's face Hoseok decided that the older had enough for the night and let him fall asleep on his chest after they had got out the bath.


	21. Jung Hoseok? Don't You Mean?....

    It was early in the morning judging by the sun shining through their bedroom window when Hoseok woke up to SeokJin placing butterfly kisses along his jawline as he pulled him closer into his chest with a content sigh. It didn't take long for Hoseok to fully wake up and have the older male on his back, kissing him with a renewed passion, turning him into a whimpering mess.

  SeokJin quickly shed his boxers and made sure Hoseok was out of his in record time, he was trailing kisses down the younger's neck when he looked up smirking and said "Jung Hoseok? Don't you mean Hung Hoseok" causing his fiancé to laugh so hard he was crying, he stopped when he suddenly heard Jungkook yell "alright I'm taking the boys bowling with me and Yugyeom." SeokJin had just gotten adjusted to Hoseok's size when he yelled out "who the hell is Yugyeom?! I thought you were dating Mingyu" but he wasn't expecting Kookie's response and judging by the way Hoseok was choking on air under him he wasn't either. "Well hyung if you weren't so busy with your dick in Hoseok hyung's ass you'd know who Yugyeom is, but that's none of my business," a slience had settled over them until Hoseok yelled out "YAH I'm not a bottom, aish this kid." 

  Once they heard the front door close the pair went at it like nobody's business, relishing in the moans and groans of each other until SeokJin's phone rang.

 

Author's Note: DUN DUH DUN *supposed to be that cliché villian music but get your tissues ready babies, its time for some angst*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUH DUN *supposed to be that cliché villian music but get your tissues ready babies, its time for some angst*


	22. Fall, Everything, Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I ain't ready for this angst and I'm the one writing it, don't hate me too much guys

  "Kim SeokJin I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your boyfriend has been in a serious car accident." SeokJin swore he stopped breathing until he remembered Hoseok was still laying beside him, it was their day off so what was this about, a prank maybe. "You must be mistaken, my fiancé is here at home with me ma'am, oh my god is it Jungkook? Are there kids with him?" SeokJin rushed out considering everything that could've gone wrong on the way to the bowling alley, but then the voice spoke again nearly crushing Jin for a second time since the call began. "No, its a Kim Namjoon, he was involved in a multiple vehicle accident and you're listed as his emergency contact. My apologies." Hoseok was looking up at Jin with worry evident in his eyes as he scrolled through his contacts for Jungkook's number.

"I-, I am no longer in a relationship with Namjoon but I'll be there in a few minutes with his boyfriend." SeokJin hung up and frantically started searching for his car keys when he felt Hoseok snake his arms around him, kissing his forehead gently to calm him down. "Jungkook is calling Taehyung, they'll bring him to the hospital and I'll bring the kids back home if you want me to babe just breathe, its okay, he's strong, he's going to be okay." It was times like this that Jin was grateful to have Hoseok by his side, he had already decided that the kids would be staying at the hospital with him until they could see their other father, the situation was unknown and SeokJin didn't want to deprive his kids of a last goodbye if it came to that.

  In no time everyone was in the waiting room, Taehyung was a sobbing mess in Jungkook's arms, an awkward Yugyeom rubbing his back in a calming manner, meanwhile SeokJin was pacing while Hoseok took Yoongi and Jimin down the street for ice cream. Suddenly a doctor appeared, covered in what the others could only assume was Namjoon's blood with a small smile on his face.

  Please, please for the sake of everything holy let Namjoon be okay SeokJin thought as the doctor asked for the family of Kim Namjoon. "He's stable, it was touch and go for awhile, a few broken ribs, a broken leg, some minor bruises and a dislocated shoulder, but we are confident he'll make it through the night." The whole room was filled with sighs of relief and a huge group hug, only then did SeokJin finally break down in Taehyung's arms, muttering apology after apology. 

  An hour later they were told that they could visit Namjoon, hospital policy stated only two at a time but the doctor cleared it with his supervisor to allow the entire group in Namjoon's room. They stumbled in with arms full of candy, balloons, Ryan plushes, cards, anything the gift shops around the hospital sold they had managed to buy. "What is all this? Aren't there only supposed to be two of you in here? Did anyone bring water by chance? My throat is drier than SeokJin's over processed hair" Namjoon rushed out as everyone started setting things down in the room, laughing at his last statement.

  "Yah I'm your hyung, respect me brat" Jin said as he handed the younger a bottle of water from the pile of things, Namjoon took it gratefully, downing the entire bottle in record time. Hoseok stood off in the corner but then Namjoon requested a moment alone with him, rudely quicking the rest of the group out. "Hoseokie thank you, thank you for helping Jungkook, for taking care of SeokJin when I was too stupid to notice he needed me, and dammit thank you for taking care of my boys, I heard you guys are engaged and I couldn't be happier for you two" Namjoon said as he pulled the other into a hug, both were crying their eyes out when the rest walked back in, deeming their "private" moment over.


	23. Please Save Me Tonight

   Taehyung was sitting at the foot of the hospital bed feeding Jimin ramen with one hand and feeding Yoongi meat with the other, occasionally switching so the two got a little bit of each. SeokJin and Namjoon watched him with amazement, their kids were particularly shy and distant when it came to new people, but just like with Hoseok the boys took to him in no time. The nurses came in and gave Namjoon some painkillers so he was in a good mood, seeing his boyfriend interacting with his kids so well boosting his mood even more, content just watching them until he realized he was pretty hungry himself.

  Hoseok realized the look of hunger on Namjoon's face and slipped out of the room to go buy a ton of different food for everyone, surprisingly even Jungkook and Yugyeom were still there with them, cuddled up in two chairs at the foot of the bed. SeokJin started crying realizing that today they could've lost Namjoon, even though they ended on a rough note, there were no hard feelings between the two, he had even written up a quick invitation for them to come to the wedding, he'd send a proper one when Namjoon got out the hospital. 

  Yoongi and Jimin were curled up on Taehyung's chest, just having drifted off to sleep when Hoseok came back with food, everyone was hungry and exhausted from the stress of the morning. They said their thanks and dug in quietly, Namjoon feeding Tae since he had lost use of his arms due to the children using him for a pillow, not that he minded, he loved it. Unbeknownst to Nam, the group had decided to make makeshift pallets on the floor with the extra blankets and pillows the nurses had brought earlier and spend the night in the hospital with him, they were determined that they weren't leaving his side until he got out of that room, he was touched, feeling overwhelmed with the sense of love and family in the room he started to silently sob until Yoongi crawled towards him and clung to him in his sleep. Namjoon fell asleep with a smile on his face despite the pain he was in with Yoongi clinging tightly to his father's broken ribs.


	24. Nothing Like Us

   A month later Namjoon was FINALLY discharged from the hospital, the doctors trusted that the group would take care of the other, making sure he went to physical therapy, took his meds, and didn't overwork himself like he's known to do. They had spent every day in that room, taking turns to get food or take the kids out for some fresh air, Hoseok had used his vacation days for the month, knowing he still had plenty more left and would work his ass off every day to make up for his absence, SeokJin had quit his job since Hoseok made it clear that he was more than capable of supporting them and the wedding on his own, wanting Jin to spend more time with the kids. Jungkook and Yugyeom left every now and then to have alone time even if that meant bowling for three hours straight, it was at the bowling alley that Yugyeom finally made Jungkook his, no one knows why Mingyu and Jungkook split up and he hasn't exactly been forthcoming with the information, at least not until they made it back to Taehyung's apartment. 

  "So basically what happened was I went to go pick him up for our anniversary date, I had it all planned, I mean we had been together for four damn years, I was ready to put a ring on it, I walked into his dorm to see him balls deep in some freshman. He seen me come in and all he said was um shit I'm sorry Kook, I've been cheating since last year. Mind you he is STILL pumping into said freshman" Jungkook said with exaggerated hand movements and an occasional eye roll. Namjoon made the mistake of quietly laughing at how extra Kookie was, the latter sending him a glare that would put anyone else six feet under, so he excused himself to start making dinner to which Tae and Jin both snickered at, adding comments about how he can't properly cut an onion and Tae felt that it was the right moment to remind the older about how he had set a wooden spoon on fire a couple months ago. 

  Giving up on dinner, they decided to order a bunch of pizza and just spend the night at Taehyung's apartment since it was too late to even consider making the trek across town with Yoongi and Jimin. Yugyeom and Jungkook however opted to go stay at Yugyeom's apartment that was a few floors above Taehyung's, they wanted to cuddle and watch movies in peace.


	25. Too Beautiful to Handle

  Namjoon was past fed up with crutches, with medicine, and with not being able to cuddle with his boyfriend because he was too afraid of hurting his ribs, he wanted to feel normal again. Stupid drunk driver Namjoon thought as he made his way to the living room where Taehyung was sleeping half on the couch and half off, drool falling onto the floor, it should've been disgusting to Namjoon but he found everything about Kim Taehyung absolutely adorable. 

  They had to be at the doctor's office in an hour and Namjoon still couldn't get his boyfriend to wake up, he was close to wacking him upside the head with one of his crutches until he realized Tae had been awake for the past five minutes, just staring at the older man above him. He found it impossible to get used to the handsome face of his boyfriend, even though he was clumsy as hell and occasionally forgot to turn off the stove before leaving the house, he'd lost count of how many times Namjoon had almost set one of their apartments on fire, oh my stress.

  Jaebum had stopped by a few times to check on Namjoon and relieve the other two of their stress but he had otherwise been a faint presence while Namjoon had been recovering from his injuries. Nothing was awkward between the three of them and they often had repeat performances of Namjoon's birthday weekend but ever since the accident it hadn't went further than handjobs and or a few blowjobs for obvious reasons.

  After arriving at the doctors office and a few dozen x rays, Namjoon was told his ribs were completely healed and they were going to take the cast off his leg, his shoulder had been fine for awhile now, his leg was one of the major setbacks during his recovery. Little to Tae's knowledge, Namjoon had a surprise for him on their anniversary in a couple weeks and boy was Namjoon excited and eager.

  They stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few items so they could cook dinner along with the rest of the group tonight, Hoseok thought it was necessary to celebrate Namjoon's cast coming off, such a strange one that friend is Namjoom thought as he picked up Yoongi and Jimin's favorite cake mix, their birthday was soon and Namjoon wanted to make up for lost time with his baby boys.


	26. Mr. Fireman on the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so four more chapters until the end then of course I'll have an epilogue, this chapter is exactly what you think it's about to be....WOOP WOOP WOOP

    Taehyung and Namjoon had just gotten back to Namjoon's apartment when they heard the doorbell ring, the older had insisted on going to answering it after the third chime of the bell. Opening the door he saw a smirking Jaebum and had a smirk of his own as they walked to the kitchen.

   "Who was it ba-" Tae stopped when he seen it was Jaebum, he was utterly confused as to why he was standing there, Namjoon and JB still smirking as they looked at Taehyung. Without so much as a hello Jaebum had Taehyung spun around with his hands secured in handcuffs before Tae could even speak, he was shook. Since when did this hyung start playing the dominant role Tae thought as the other two led them to Namjoon's bedroom, no one had said a word until the door was shut and locked. "Now now sweet Tae, just let daddy take care of you tonight" Namjoon said as he caresses the latter's cheek. Taehyung found himself turned on quicker than Namjoon could set a wooden spoon on fire, JB looked pleased with the position they had Tae in.   
    
   From the bag he brought in JB brought out a silky black blindfold and began tying it around Taehyung's head. "Time to explore your kinks Kitten, safe word is Gucci understand?" Namjoon whispered into Tae's ear, slowly unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt just to tease him. Taehyung suddenly jumped when he felt teeth pulling on his earlobe but he wasn't complaining, in fact he loved that they had took his sense of sight away, just the idea of it turning him on more and more.

  Namjoon took his time, making sure to pleasure his boyfriend in ways the other couldn't even imagine, they hadn't been able to do this since the accident and tonight it was about Tae. Namjoon had practiced unbuttoning jeans with his teeth when he was with JB on the rare occasion he came over during his recovery and he thought it'd be a perfect time to show his kitten all he had learned, but just as he was about to unbutton Tae's pants he smelled smoke then his fire alarm was going off. 

   Running to the kitchen faster than a cheetah chasing his prey Namjoon seen his stove was on fire. "Son of a fuck, TaeTae you and JB hyung need to get out the apartment NOW!" Namjoon yelled as he tried to find his fire extinguisher, right when he found it he felt Taehyung lifting him over his shoulder and running down the complex stairs. By now the entire complex had evacuated and were waiting for the fire department, needless to say that weren't that surprised that it was Namjoon's apartment that was on fire. 

   Hoseok and SeokJin had just arrived with the boys, Jungkook and Yugyeom when they seen the three running down the stairs. Rushing towards the trio with a shocked Yoongi in his arms Jin yelled out "what in the name of everything holy happened? Are you all okay? Namjoon did you put aluminum foil in the microwave again? God I've told you numerous times that's not safe aish someone answer me!" By now SeokJin was red in the face with the others laughing at him considering the circumstances, "uh see hyung it wasn't me this time, it was Tae, he left the stove on and we were kinda occupied" Namjoon said as he ran a hand through his hair. Catching onto what the other meant SeokJin started choking on basically air but he couldn't help but laugh at the situation, he was just glad they made it out safely. 

   Ten minutes later the fire department arrives, luckily the fire hadn't spread but Namjoon did lose most of his things due to the fire. A firefighter came up to the trio after putting the equipment back on the truck, "well Mr. Kim that was not nearly as bad as it could've been, I'm the fire chief Lee Taeyong, it's not completely ruined but you won't be able to stay in the apartment for a few weeks, also I'm taking your dog because he's cute and he likes me." Namjoon just stood there as he watched Taeyong get in the truck with HIS dog, well until Taehyung ran after him to get the dog back.


	27. Baby You Belong to Me

    It'd been a few weeks since the fire and Namjoon has been staying with Taehyung since then, he could get used to waking up to his boyfriend's face every morning, he had planned on surprising Tae by asking him to move in but the stove seemed to have other ideas that night. This morning Namjoon had woke up to Taehyung running his fingers through his hair as he sipped on his morning coffee.  
    
   "Hyung you are my Carmel macchiato, actually I may love you more than Carmel macchiato and I love them a lot, oh my god this is not how I planned to say I love you, you probably don't even love me yet god please ignore me." Taehyung started pacing around the room praying that Nam hadn't clearly heard him but luck was not on the younger's side today.

   Joonie got out of bed and went to wrap his arms around Tae when the other suddenly ran out the room leaving him completely stunned, he was going to reassure his boyfriend that he did love him, more than the younger could ever imagine but he just ran out. "Babe, kitten, TaeTae, my sunshine come back, we need to talk, yah where are you baby boy?" Namjoon started walking towards the kitchen when he heard sniffles coming from behind the bathroom door, he had never opened a door so fast in his life. 

  Curled up in a ball was his heart, his sun and stars, crying his eyes out and clinging to their dog like his life depended on it. Sitting on the floor Namjoon pulled Taehyung closer to him, kissing his tears away and running his fingers through his hair, looking down at the younger he says "Kim Taehyung I love you too, never doubt that for a second, you are my world, my sunshine, my everything, my personal Gucci model which they should hire you by the way because god damn you're beautiful and have you seen yourself in Gucci? Bless, is air even real?" Namjoon was laughing by the end of his rant but he could see the smile starting to form on his boyfriend's face and he was absolutely content, well until his stomach decided to make a noise equivalent to a whale trying to communicate with other whales.


	28. I'm Yours, You're Mine

    Today was the day, the day he was marrying his best friend and SeokJin couldn't be happier. When he was younger he always thought he'd marry Namjoon, that nothing would break them apart but reflecting on the last few months of his life SeokJin was glad that it's Hoseok waiting for him at the alter. After Namjoon's accident it was decided that Namjoon would be Jin's best man and Taehyung would be Hoseok's, it only seemed fitting.

   Hoseok had tied and retied his necktie at least half a dozen times before Taehyung smacked his hands away, "yah hyung you're driving me crazy, you tied it perfectly in one go what are you doing? Ahh someone is nervous huh?" Taehyung couldn't help but chuckle at the pink tint that had settled over Hoseok's cheeks but then he turned serious, "Jinnie hyung will be there, calm down, he literally kisses the ground you walk on, soulmates I swear." Taehyung said as he stood up.

   Namjoon was tired of his hyung pacing back and forth and was tempted to tie him down to a chair if he didn't stop, but then Tae walked into the room causing SeokJin to stop pacing for the first time in the last hour. "He's here right? He's dressed? You didn't let him drink did you? God don't let him eat either, he'll make a mess" Jin was mumbling and the couple couldn't help but laugh at his antics. 

An hour later  
    Jin was standing in front of the door, Jimin and Yoongi by his side, one with flowers and the other with the wedding bands, finally the music started and the doors opened revealing Hoseok and their friends and family, cue the tears. It was unseasonably cold for July and right when Jin reached Hoseok he could've swore it started snowing.

   "You may now kiss your husband." In no time Hoseok had his lips on SeokJin's, pouring his feelings into the kiss, smiling brighter than the sun when he pulled away to spin Jin around in his arms. "Damn I love you Jinnie hyung, now how about we go get some food, I'm starving" Hoseok said as they walked back down the aisle.

  Jin had insisted that they change out of their suits because there was no way in hell he was going to let Hoseok make a mess all over his suit, it was all white and a miracle he kept it clean this long. They had asked Namjoon to DJ for the reception which he had happily agreed to do, he was getting the song ready for their first dance when Jimin started pulling on his pants leg, "daddy I want cake pleaseeeeeee?" He even started pouting and he found himself giving in, knowing he would have the boys for a week he was going to spoil them.


	29. Shanty Imma Party 'Till the Sun Down

     It was time for their first dance and Jin was more nervous than he was before the ceremony, he had trouble getting the dance down when they had been practicing but he knew this had to be perfect. Namjoon gave a thumbs up as the couple walked out to the dance floor, pulling Taehyung into his side while they each held Jimin and Yoongi.

   The first dance seemed to fly by and before SeokJin knew it he was having a piece of cake literally thrown at his face by his oh so wonderful husband. Jin sighed in content as he looked around the room, although he wished his mom could be there he knew she was watching over him and smiling, pushing away his thoughts he snuck up behind Hoseok and poured an entire cup of ice down his shirt, his husband looked completely done with his shit.

  Taehyung couldn't help but be a slight bit jealous, everything had worked out so perfectly for his hyungs and all he wanted was his happily ever after with Namjoon, deep down he knew it was still too soon to even bring up marriage with Nam but the elder was it for him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Yoongi told him he was sleepy and wanted to go to bed, looking at the time Tae realized it was in fact their bed time so he took both Yoongi and Jimin up to the hotel room and put them to bed. Namjoon came up a short while later, immediately falling onto to the bed and cuddling Taehyung. 

  The reception was over and it was time to see the happy couple off as they left for their honeymoon, Hoseok refused to tell SeokJin where they were going but Jin knew it wouldn't matter where he went as long as he has Hoseok by his side.


	30. I Hope You'll Look at the Sky More Often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But look Hoseok has black hair, BTS all have dark hair again, I guess you could say they're dark & wild, amirite, last chapter, lets get it *hype ass Jooheon*

   Taehyung was laying on the floor with Yoongi and Jimin while Namjoon was finishing up a track at the studio, it was nice having the house to themselves for a little bit, to have some quality time with the boys. He was watching Jimin put together a puzzle while Yoongi was building a race track when Jimin turned to look at Tae and said "TaeTae we need to talk," who knew such a sentence could scare the living hell out of someone even coming from a five year old. "Sure baby boy what is it? Are you okay? When did my mochi grow up?" Taehyung asked as he sat up pulling Jimin into his lap, he noticed they also had Yoongi's full attention.

  "Well I was wondering since you date my daddy now could um I maybe call you daddy too? Yoongi wants to know too but he said it's for something called science" Jimin said as he looked both really nervous to be asking and confused as to what science is and why Yoongi knew about it, Taehyung on the other hand felt his breath get caught in his throat as tears gathered in his eyes. Jimin and Yoongi were afraid they had made their TaeTae sad and quickly wrapped their arms around him and whispering little apologies in his ear.

  "I'm not sad boys, I'm shocked and happy, I didn't think you guys would want to call me daddy as well, I thought you saw me as a big friend to you or just your daddy's boyfriend. Of course you can call me daddy if you want, I love you babies" Taehyung said as he tried to stop the tears from falling but he failed, his boys were quick to wipe away his tears and cuddle into him. Namjoon came home and seen all three of them asleep on the floor and he felt a smile form, he loved them so much.

  He didn't realize he had been staring until he met Taehyung's now open eyes, it was then that he noticed the tear tracks down his boyfriend's face and he was immediately concerned. "Baby are you okay? Have you been crying? The boys are okay right? Why didn't you call me?" Namjoon threw question after question at Tae not even giving the younger time to answer before he had him wrapped up in his arms, stroking his hair and saying I love you a million times over and over. 

  "Nothing is wrong, we are all fine, well I'm not right now Jesus Namjoon hyung you're squeezing the life out of me" Tae said as he tried to get out of his boyfriend's death grip but his struggling seemed to have woke up Yoongi, "Daddy and daddy I am trying to sleep, stop talking so loud." Wow my kid sure is grumpy when he wakes up, wait did he just call us both daddy? Namjoon thought as he looked over at a now wide awake and grumpy Yoongi.

  "Yoongi what did you just say?" Namjoon asked moving closer towards his baby boy, Yoongi looked kinda scared and thought he had said something wrong so he immediately ran to Taehyung to avoid his daddy who was coming closer to where he laid. "Yoongi baby what's wrong? Are you crying? My god Namjoon you scared him" Tae said as he tried to console Yoongi, being careful not to wake up Jimin.

  "I'm sorry daddy, I just, TaeTae told me and Minnie it was okay to call him daddy too, don't be mad" Yoongi said after he finally calmed down, Namjoon hadn't meant to scare Yoongi when he asked him what he said but he was so shocked that he needed confirmation that he did indeed call Taehyung daddy as well. "Oh baby I'm not mad, I was just shocked, lets go get some ice cream, just me and you yeah?" Namjoon looked at his kids then back to Taehyung and realized he had everything he ever needed right here.


	31. Epilogue

     "Honey let's go or we will be late, Yoongi, Jimin put your shoes on" Taehyung said as he grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter and started grabbing their bags beside the door. Today was the day, they were going to expand the family of four to a family of six! Namjoon and Taehyung had finished the paperwork a few weeks ago and they were heading to the airport to go pick up their baby boys. 

Flashback  
  A couple months ago Taehyung had noticed that random items would go missing from their shopping cart when he went grocery shopping and he knew for sure that he hadn't been putting them back. On one of this trips he had turned around the same time he seen a little boy pulling a box of cookies out of the cart, he couldn't have been any older than three and he was struggling to get the cookies, being he was so short and his hands were so small. The little boy noticed he had been caught by Tae and he started crying. "Oh baby it's okay shhhh I've got you, where's your parents sweetie?" Tae asked as he rocked the child back and forth to calm him down, his heart broke when the child in his arms spoke, "mommy and daddy left me, I don't know know where they are, I'm just hungry and I have to feed my baby brother too." 

  The trip was cut short as Taehyung took the little boy home and got Namjoon to drive them to the shelter where he said his little brother was. Taehyung hadn't thought to ask how old him or his brother were, he didn't care, he just knew that those boys were going to come home with him and he a part of their family. 

   "Sunshine what's your name? And your brother's?" Namjoon asked as he held the little boy in his arms for the first time, "my name is Minhyuk and my brother's name is Changkyun, he only answers to Kyunie though" Minhyuk said as he studied Namjoon's face. 

Present   
  The four had just arrived at the airport when they seen the doctor walking with Minhyuk and Changkyun. They had been sent to Thailand after the adoption was finalized to be tested for any sickness or other issues after being in the shelter for a few months. Both boys were in perfect health and the couple couldn't wait to get their babies home, Jimin and Yoongi were pretty excited to meet their brothers as well, it's been a couple years since there had been a new addition to the family.

  Hoseok and SeokJin adopted a baby girl named Hani after they returned from their honeymoon and everyone loved her, even her brothers, they treated her like the most precious doll and protected her anytime they went to the park, no one was going to hurt their sister, not on their watch and they knew that they'd be just as protective over Minhyuk and Changkyun. 

  Minhyuk was one of the happiest three year olds Taehyung had ever seen, he was like a mini version of Hoseok but he was 100% more hyper, Changkyun on the other hand was an incredibly shy one year old and they knew it'd take some time for him to adjust but they without a doubt already loved them both and wanted to spoil them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright babies, we reached the end. Don't worry though this is only book one of the series, there will be more so I hope you will stick around and stayed tuned to find out what happens in the second book of the Don't Let Me Fall series. Until next time


End file.
